The Count of Five
by Moonlight-is-Innocence
Summary: He was going to give Im Yong Soo to the count of five, before Hong Kong did something drastic. Korea just would not shut up // bday gift for a friend // PWP seme!HK & uke!Korea


Five.

A single dark, bushy eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His stoic face a pale mask of calm.

"—and then aniki said—"

Four.

A sliver of a crack began to penetrate the mask. Of course, it was nothing more than a muscle spasm.

Of course.

"—but you know, it originated in Korea anyway, da ze~ So, then—"

Three.

This book was incredibly interesting. Why was he finding it so hard to concentrate?

Oh yeah…

"—and it was really cool. I wasn't scared, of course! But you should've seen—"

Two.

It wasi _that_ /iguy. Why wouldn't he leave? Why wouldn't he have the courtesy to be quiet?

"—you know what I mean? Eh, Li? What do you thi—Ouf!"

One.

Damn that Korea…

Making him do something like this…

The two Asians quickly toppled over, landing painfully on the wooden floorboards below. Hong Kong stared intensely down at Korea beneath him, who was successfully knocked speechless for the time being.

But… It wasn't long before…

"Ooooh, Hong Kong is mad, da ze~"

What will make him shut up?

"Are you finally going to show emotion? You know, it's really hard to know what you're thinking sometimes. Well, actually, all the time. Except for right now, da ze~ Because you're obviously mad. Except that you're not yelling or punching me, da ze~ Usually people do that when they're mad. But you don't usually do this either. Unless you do when I'm not around, which would be weird, da ze~ You know, you never answered my question, da z—"

Im Yong Soo was not often surprised by things. Whether it be the result of his nationhood, the fact that he claimed that everything originated in Korea, or just his inherent disposition.

The ever-emotionless Hong Kong aggressively pushing him against the floorboards, and kissing him hard on the mouth, effectively cutting off any further speech from the Korean…

That was something that surprised him.

A pleasant surprise.

More pleasantly, especially, that it was Li, not Yong, who was taking charge.

"Shut. Up." The aggressive ex-colony said after pulling away with a glower.

South Korea smirked impishly. He didn't know Hong Kong could growl like that. As the shorter Asian began to stand up, the mischievous Korea stuck out a foot, 'accidentally' tripping him. Furthermore, Yong Soo all but pounced on Li, to stay him in his place.

"Where are you going, da ze?~"

Li stared malignly up at his captor. The muscle spasm was back.

"Not funny."

"I was having fun, da ze~ Weren't you? It was with me after all, da ze~ And having fun originated in Korea, da ze~"

"Yong Soo…" Hong Kong began slowly, even as he, with a sudden, powerful thrust of his arm, pushed Korea onto his back, effectively switching their positions. "If you say 'da ze' once more time…" He trailed off; his tone was even but threatening.

"Eh? What will you do, da z—"

This time, both Asians were surprised at Li's actions, at his unforeseen aggressiveness and insistence. Yong was just getting comfortable in their new activity before Li suddenly jerked away. He had just realized exactly what he was doing, and with who. He continued to stare down however. Korea was flushed, with a wickedly puckish glint in his dark eyes.

"You know, Li, kissing originated in Kor—"

Im Yong Soo knew just how to press his buttons. Hong Kong was just as annoyed with 'originated in Korea!' as he was with 'da ze'.

"I said shut up."

"What was that, da ze?~ I don't think I heard you."

Hong Kong was aware that Yong was being incessantly annoying on purpose. But he did what he had to, to keep Korea quiet. And there was a sort of thrill he got from dominating the exuberant nation.

He pulled away again. "I want to read my book."

"You're really talkative today, da ze~"

And it really wasn't all that bad; kissing Korea, that is. His lips quirked upwards into the semblance of a smirk as he thought of what Yao, or even England, would think if he saw Li and Yong together.

"Li! Yong Soo! What are you d-doing, aru?!"

Speaking of which…

The two younger nations separated and looked towards the doorway to see Yao's blanched face, goggling eyes and gaping mouth. The overwhelmed China swayed for a moment and fell over into a dead faint.

"Aniki!" Korea shouted, pushing Li away and rising quickly to the care of the unconscious Yao.

Li, unamused, pulled the taller male by the back of his hanbok with an ominous growl. He strode over to his felled elder brother, swiftly checking his vitals and propping him against the wall outside the door.

With the door shut, Hong Kong made his way back to Korea pulling him by his hanbok once more, this time from the front, and pushed Yong against the wall.

"But what about aniki?"

"He'll live," Li said flatly, and proceeded to pick up where they had left off. If he were completely honest with himself, he would admit that he actually enjoyed kissing Korea. In fact, not only did he enjoy it, but Hong Kong wanted Yong Soo completely breathless, completely dominated by him.

It wasn't as if Korea was not strong enough to push Hong Kong away if he had wanted to—which he didn't. On the contrary, he was perfectly content to let Li take control. "Yong Soo…" He heard the other growl. He hummed against Li's mouth, causing the leading male to moan appreciatively and experimented in delving deeper into Yong Soo's mouth, which opened up happily pliant.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Hong Kong was pleased to note that Im Yong Soo was flushed red and taking short, gasping breaths.

"What happened to reading your book?"

A bushy eyebrow quirked upwards. "I found something more interesting to do. What happened to worrying about Yao?"

South Korea smirked. "I found something more interesting to do, da ze~"

"You know I hate it when you say that."

"You're just going to find some way to keep me quiet,i _da ze_~/i"


End file.
